1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motorcycle towing device to be connected to a vehicle which has a receiver for accepting a draw bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,292 B2 to Estes shows a motorcycle carrier which has a yoke brace leading to the motorcycle frame and which tows the motorcycle backwards and lifts the motorcycle with a hydraulic jack.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,996 B1 to Allemang shows a hitch mounted vertical motorcycle stand, used for maintenance, and not intended or used for towing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,401 B1 to LeMay shows a motorcycle carrier, which does not use a trailer hitch, is rigidly attached to the towing vehicle and has a screw driven elevating mechanism and a hinge within the apparatus, with the handle bar yoke being fixedly held.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,813 B1 to Cataldo shows a motorcycle towing device for towing a motorcycle backwards. The device includes a jackscrew elevator, hinging pivot bearings and wheel engagement arms. There is no illustration as to how the motorcycle is held securely vertically or how the front-end forks are secured in the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,012 to Mortimer shows a motorcycle hitch adapter for connecting to a receiver hitch, which has a rigidly attached horizontal channel, only limited vertical adjustability and a laterally mounted horizontal securing bar. The adapter is connected to the receiver at a detrimentally long distance. A less than axle height forward tire channel provides poor wheel control or containment. The non-secured loading ramp, if used as illustrated, would not be removable after motorcycle loading, because the short wheel space available would obstruct the removal of the long pin height. The vertical and parallel running straps, as opposed to a crisscrossing and triangular securement, especially when fastened to a bar which appears to be very lightweight, would seem to be inadequate even for the most lightweight towing. An effective three axis securing system for the tire, wheel and motorcycle front-end is not illustrated or described therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,339 to Guild shows a motorcycle towing apparatus, which does not use a standard drawbar trailer hitch, but instead a bolt attached through a horizontal plate. Using non-defined securing links leading to the bottom of the forks and long rigid side members secured to the aft of the motorcycle frame, transmits the entire towing, backing, braking and turning loads through the single attachment bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,226 to Transchel shows a motorcycle tow hitch, using an up-sloped motorcycle position, loaded by a winch belt attached to a crank driven winch barrel, wound around a tire encircling separate element that encases and secures the tire. The hitch is rigid and not vertically adjustable and no further securing is illustrated or described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,044 to Ranes shows an apparatus for towing motorcycles using a rigid mount without vertical adjustment. A metal wheel clamp with movable prongs is used to secure the front wheel. An adjustable up-sloped ramp is used to help retain the tire. No other securing devices are illustrated or described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,197 to Howes shows a motorcycle towing device using a hydraulic ram operating a pivoting loading ramp with an attached front tire-retaining channel. Laterally radiating support arms are used for support but employ what appear to be flexible restraining straps. Its long length, weight, complexity and non-flexible ramp detract from easy use or true utility.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,338 to Mortensen shows a lift and tow motorcycle transporter, using a belt lifted carrier mounted on columns that traverse inside vertical members. No specific manner for securing the motorcycle is illustrated or described in any detail.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,560 to Bartholomew shows a motorcycle towing device which is actually described as a trailer. The back wheel or wheels of one or two motorcycles remain on the ground. This creates two flexible connections between the vehicle and the towed motorcycles, making control difficult and backing impossible. No method of securing is illustrated or described. The device has no discernable advantages over a simple trailer.